User talk:Super Miron/Archives/2
Pieless is Seattle I have asked you seven threatening questions, answer them, or the threats will happen. P.S. thanks for setting this up so that it signs automatically. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover 13:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: something Those are both hilarious! Thanks for showing me them. XD -- 04:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help:IRC Hi Miron, Nice work with the page! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' unprotect my user page and un ban me from chat PenguinMan15 (talk) 00:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) A question Hi Miron, I know you make your entire userpage using JS and transclude that onto your userpage. I have a code located here that imports the number of contibutions from when I was an anon onto my userpage. When I add to the top of my userpage, it just adds the code in plain text, see. How can I do it? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Read the rest of the message. How would I transclude ? :Spydar007 (Talk) 10:11, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Not sure what to call it Um, Super Miron, Twinkie didn't ban me, I still have one kick left. And, lol, I'm sorry I called you Minion, I kinda misread you're name as Minion. Really. That more funny than, uh, sorry. Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 17:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) cpp wiki I noticed you created a 'cppwadmins' wiki on Tropical. Thisis obviouly an admins wiki for the admins of the cpp wiki. But, what is the cpp wiki? Could you give me the link to it. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Block? Can you please just ban me for a day and not block me? OkatuKitteh (talk) 16:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod Calendar Hi Miron, Thanks for your message. That's a pretty cool feature! The chat mod calendar isn't "launched" very often but if we hold it another time it's certainly something that can be useful. As you know, admins like me are pretty lazy :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:SIR CAKE LOVER IS RUDE TO ME Hi Miron, Lol :P If you contact me about chat, please give the time on which it happened, and also provide the date or link to the chat log. Also if you have a fight with users, please try to resolve it first and only contact an admin if that user keep breaking the rules or annoying you or something. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:No no no Thanks! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) The Penguin Herald Hi Miron, I have some questions about the newsletters. #Is your bot/ a bot of another staff of the paper? #If so, are you going to make it add the content based on user talk pages that contain Category:The Penguin Herald Subscribers, contain Template:TPHsubscriber or something else? (just want to be sure as i was about to add it to my user talk template instead). P.S. if you store each issue on a (sub)page and transclude it on the subscribers' talk pages, that would save you guys some space. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:The Penguin Herald Ok, thank you! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Archive Sorry. D: I had the idea of archiving my talk page by years, but I seem to be getting too many messages for that. I've just now thought of a solution, so give me a few minutes. Thanks for notifying me. -- 22:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unrelated userboxes Hi Miron, Userboxes can be from a variety of subjects, and there isn't really a reason to delete these two. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:My JS Hi Miron, I'm sorry, but i didn't manage to find a way to apply it on chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hello Super Miron, You have been given the patrollers and inteface editor rights. You are the best user that can be given these rights and trustworthy too. I added you to the patrollers list, but complete the info about you, here Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 13:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:meow Ok, thanks Mario. I'll change its vertical align. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) HEY! Why you bother my experiment? I am trying to make a template! so stop annoy me. and uhhhh never mind! Penguin44eve (talk) 14:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Help how do you change were it says FOUNDER http://jess0426s.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jess0426 * --Jess0426 (talk) 17:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Warning Hi Miron, Please stop posting false warnings, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) 0_0 Hi Miron, Look at this tweet, I think i'm the REAL NEXT WALRUS (Shurow) is the old walrus from Mar 2013-May 2013. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 04:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello Miron, that horrible font disgusts me. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 21:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture Troubles Hello Super Miron, I checked my userpage and noticed that one of my pictures, File:123kitten1 moose 2012.png, was gone! Remembering it was fine yesterday, I suspiciously checked out the file. It said that you deleted it because it was a duplicate file. However, I want that picture on my userpage, so can you show me the other picture? And next time you delete a picture of mine, please allert me. Thanks, 123kitten2 21:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi Super Miron. My ban was supposed to end today at 13:57, but now here at my country it is 14:22. Could you end it? Thanks. --You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, 13:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :kewl 08:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Express Delivery :;He said express Hi Miron, As you requested, here's the feedback about your admin trial (during August of this year). We didn't create a list of feedbacks like for Vic's and Twinkie's, but to get to the bottom of this, here's your feedback: :Miron was doing a wonderfol work as an admin and in maintenancing the wiki and still doing moderating chat and keeping the wiki in a great shape. Well done! This has been a feedback by an anonymous walrus parrot. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. I'm glad I did a "wonderfol" (does that remind me of something?) work as an admin in "maintenancing" (now it's obvious which anonymous parrot wrote it) the wiki. 19:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::He swallowed the bait. Operation: Typo Parrot is on the loose :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Unban me from chat. I DONT KNOW WHAT I DID. and dont ban without a reason. Lowcatzrock (talk) 22:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :You are apparently banned because you called Kitten a "smart remark jerk." I'd suggest just waiting the ban out, it's only three days. 22:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :To update. apparently i didnt know it was kitten in from a fact she changed her name. on the other side, i said sorry already and i think that isnt something to ban for. i have grown tired of smart remarks from this girl at school, and sometimes it makes me mad when i hear it anywhere else. I said sorry, and i only said it once. Lowcatzrock (talk) 22:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm a guy... -Berry 20:39, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Have something to say http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lowcatzrock/I_might_quit_the_wiki If the keeps up, i will for sure. Lowcatzrock (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Blog Deleting - Thanks Hello dude, Omegasonic2000 here. I saw you deleted my accidentally created blog and THANKS FOR DOING SO! I created that blog thinking it was a PM, and when I found out it wasn't I wanted to delete it, but didn't know how. Thanks from the deepest of my heart. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 16:40, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) 19:24, November 5, 2013 (UTC)